ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kris Slade
Kristopher James Slade, better known as Kris Slade was born in Chicago, Illinois on October 15, 1983. Williams has worked for many promotions across the global landscape since debuting in 2003. Biography Early Chaotic Pro-Wrestling In the early days, Kris Williams was in the cult like stable called “Faces of Doom”. The members were The Shadow, Shannon Kayne, Clipper, Mark Peace, and D. As the battles keep on Williams and the FOD were in a heated war with Unholy Alliance. With Clipper turning his back on Williams at Born to fight were he bashed Williams with a steel chair and declared that he is apart of the UA. To fuel more of the feud with leader Dave Helms Williams wins the Xtreme Chaos title and the battle over the title become Helms goal in life. After, the match Jailbreak where loser most disbanded the UA won the match making FOD to break up. There was a short brawl with Lord Insane over the rights of the FOD brand that caused many bloody battles. After the break up Williams, Kayne and Shadow worked together until a loser leaves town was Williams beat Shadow sending him out of CPW with D. After Williams, change his nickname from the “fallen angel” to “Rawk Superstar”. Were he formed the New Blodd with members Bo Slade, Eric Helms, and Twisted Jessie Tuxamsyn. After a shot run as the Devastation champion and a classic set of ladder matches with Chris Wise and Stardust. Williams decided stables were he belongs. This caused a quick break up and the reforming of Faces of the Doom were there was more battles with Lord Insane to cause Kris Williams being power bombed off the stage at Super Brawl I were Williams injured his back and was out of CPW. Return to Chaotic Pro-Wrestling After a whole year of being out of action Williams returns at a Pure Mayhem where Williams interferes in a Brutal Havoc title match and forces himself into the title match. Were he wins the title and is pushed into a feud Sebastian Black and Slider. Williams losing the title in a one sided match. Williams was in a short-lived feud with Tyler Shane to just end before it started. After a summer of disappearing Williams returns to reform, the Riot Squad an offshoot of Nu Blodd with Bo Slade when they were unable to get the Dual Pandemonium title they begun there first round of the feud happened. More months have passed when Williams disappeared from the lime light and came back to feud with Joe Summer that ended up for the Devastation title. Where again he was out of a title after more stale title shots and so-so feuds Williams was threatened by Dewey Cheatum the President of CPW that his contract is up and he needs to do everything that he says or else. This lead to the feud of all feuds as Williams’s battle with Bo Slade for his career and Xtreme Chaos title at the pay-per-view All Hollows eve Williams lost the title verse career match ousting him out of CPW forever. With Kris having some time off was thinking of ways to get back at Bo Slade. At Day of Dammation Williams returned with his new student turned tag partner Justin “Hammer” Roberts. They formed the tag team Doing it For Her! After months of feuding with SOD and The Unhumans. Williams turned to the dark side known as “Krazy” Williams demanded that Roberts leave CPW at 7/22/07 taping of Pure Mayhem he got his wish removing Roberts from the roster. Universal Wrestling League Kris Williams joined the southeastern based promotion, Universal Wrestling League and enjoyed relative success, challenging for the Heritage and World titles, but losing both matches. Due to a dislike of his character and persona, several wrestlers used their pull to remove him from the roster. Lions Road Williams went to Lion's Road after being released from his contract in the UWL, competing on the Heritage Climax tour where he began to feud with Twitch and Eddy of the Dark Carnival. Williams began teaming with Bandido Suicida and the two joined up with KOL Heavyweight Champion Eddie Jones to form Dystopia. Williams ended his feud with the Dark Carnival in an Exploding Barbed Wire Death Match on December 31, 2006 with Twitch. Twitch was able to overcome the veteran after the match was stopped by the referee. Now after a good stay, Williams has found a home in Lion's Road and has intentions to battle with the Heavyweights. Midwest Wrestling Association With the start of a new company makes new problems. Williams getting knocked out of the first round to become the first Midwest Heavyweight champion he was removed by Steve Storm. After some battles with Eddie Jones and other MWA roster members Williams is still finding his place in MWA. After MWA closed down Williams has found other feds to work in. Honor Wrestling League Williams has begun his "holy war" on HWL by taking his rage out on Teddy Davis and anyone else that gets in my way. With the closing of HWL Williams has keep only working in CPW. Rainbow Pro Wrestling Slade making his debut in Rainbow Pro making his goal to stop the company from growing. Slade had a stable called the "Star Destroyers" it featured "Thunder" Josh Xavier and Daniel Craft. Junior Pro/Dynasty Slade and his tag team partner Xavier battled the roster until the fall of the company. Fall of an Icon (Chaotic Pro Wrestling) With feuds against Chris Stone, The Golden Stars, his brother Cain, The Dark Hangman and his cousin Axl James Slade. Kris's final match in CPW was Hell in a cell at King of Chaos. Where Kris's career was ended. World Championship Wrestling Syndicate Had three matches until closing early 2008. Ring of America Wrestling The beginning Slade decided to step away from the ring and be the founder of Ring of America. The promotion is based the Mid-west highlighting key cities. Slade made his on-screen debut at the first Super card "Opening Series" where he announced the American Heavyweight title will be held in a battle royal at the first taping of "All-American Wrestling". Slade made his second appearance at the third taping of "All-American Wrestling" at the broadcast table calling the number one contenders match between Anders Akerfeldt and Tic Tic. Problem with Society X. With Slade making appearances on All-American Wrestling on the March 2nd taping. Where Alex James and Shawn Kage had a "Do or die" match. This match went to a time limit draw. Slade came down to confront the members of Society X but was met with a low blow and spit on. Ring of America folded after some conflict with his partner. Damage Core Kris Slade opened Damage Core a hardcore/strong style fed. Slade has been having on going problems with his brother CJ Raines. Slade has been battling to get his chance to become the DCP heavyweight champion. After gaining the DCP heavyweight title Slade created the stable "The Section" with Darren Lellout. Lellout and Slade were raising hell until the merger with RoF. Return to CPW Slade returned to CPW where he has vowed to gain all the titles in CPW. Slade has begun his new stable Generation Zero where he has been courting people in the locker room. Slade found his warriors in the battle. The battle has begun against Jason Xander Michaels. The war keep on for a few months as Slade had Jason Vernson, The Masked Women, and The Warriors of Peres. After Slade losing the Elimimation title match Slade disbanned the Generation Zero citing "Hate being around losers". Slade still has the masked women for some reason. Now have taken their anger out on anyone who gets in their way. Wrestling at the Royal Rock In a talent exchange Slade has debut in this upstart company to draw viewers with his name. Wrestling at the Royal Rock folded and only had two matches in the company. NEWera Kris Slade made his debut for NEWera was around for only two months. Slade left do to creative and personal reasons. Ring of Fire Slade and Darren Lellout battled in RoF until closing it's doors. Ring of Revolution Kris Slade joined Ring of Revolution to huge praise by staff do to his draw and promos. Slade cut his first promo on ROR TV to the dislike of Tina-Marie Hawkins the network lesion who gave him fines for his actions. On another Voltage Slade joined the stable Trinity with Sara Twilight and Galen Ronan. Slade and Twilight turned on Ronan having a masked man who they only know who it is. At the Pay-per-view Break-Out Slade and Twilight take the ROR tag team titles. Slade's first tag team title in his whole career. Ring of Revolution closed it doors leaving Slade the last tag team champion. World Battle League Slade opens the World Battle League to see who is the best of the best. Slade to make a public appearance at "A New Dawn". Slade made a speech about the disrespect that he has gotten about opening World Battle League . Slade has entered one of his "pets" in the Fallen Heroes Open to take on Jason Vernson. Pryde Slade made his debut at Pryde's event Fatal Fools Day in a promotion segment of Slade coming to the company. Slade's first promo will be aired on Vindication the weekly program of Pryde. With Slade's first promo on Vindication he almost started a riot. The second promo lead to Slade having an open challenge accepted by Brick Houser. This will be Slade's first match in the Southwest region in over four years. Level 7 No information about this promotion or what Slade's involvement in the promotion. Titles Held and Awards * Chaotic Pro-Wrestling-Xtreme Chaos Title (1) - Punkass (6/20/03) / Dave Helms (7/6/03) * Chaotic Pro-Wrestling-Devastation Title (1) - Stardust / Chris Wise * Chaotic Pro-Wrestling-Brutal Havoc Title (1) - Cyriis & El Chicho de Sweetness (2/6/05) / Slider (3/6/05) * CPW Slammy Award - OMG Moment (1) * RAINBOW Pro-Wild Cherry Championship (1) - Data cannot be found * Damage Core-Damage Core Heavyweight Title (1) - Terry "Bam Bam" Williams (8/28/10) lost to Robbie Priest (2/9/11) * Damage Core- Mid season awards -Match of the Mid-season -Top Heel -Top Star *Ring of Revolution- Tag Team Titles with Sara Twilight -Title retried Moveset * Finisher Moves ** Diamond Darell Special (Gory Special to cradle driver) (2010–present) **'Mindless Driver' (Jig in Tonic) (2008-2009) ** Total Express (Cross-arm Powerbomb) (2009-2010) (2010 to present) ** Straight Jacket (reverse double arm ddt) (2003–present) * Signature Moves ** Straight to Video/Hell (Crossed Arm German Suplex) (2008–present) ** Cradle Brainbuster ''' ** '''Cobra Clutch Suplex ** Exploder Suplex ** Phreaking Star Press 1.0 (Shooting Star Press Senton) ** Phreaking Star Press 2.0 (Shooting Star Press Legdrop)